


The Xmas-men

by henriettaholden



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Arthur Christmas - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Crack, Crack, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriettaholden/pseuds/henriettaholden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is in a snit because Charles keeps picking up young mutant strays (to be his crew of reindeers).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Xmas-men

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I was sitting in the theatre about to watch Arthur Christmas and mentioned to my housemate that I thought the movie was about a mind reading mutant who had to save Christmas. The joke was then made that Scott would, of course, be Rudolph and thus this idea was born. This isn't set in any particular X-men verse, but I was imagining Erik and Charles from First Class.

**The Xmas-Men**

 **Bauble Sculptures**  
Erik kept dismantling the tree ornaments and creating menorahs along the mantles and sills. It wasn’t because he was actively taking the joy of Christmas away from the children, Charles knew. It was more that Erik was trying to use passive aggression in reaction Charles’ recent “picking up of several young mutants strays”. Erik never did passive anything well. So when the festivities started and the Christmas lights began to blow up, Charles just chuckled and told Jean to clear the debris. Next year, the decorations would be winter themed. Erik could have his snit, Charles would love him regardless.

 **Tight Tights**  
Logan grunted under his breath, complaining about toy drives and the green tights. Charles chose not to think about Logan’s uniform required of the head elf. It left too little to the imagination when the Canadian was around Jean.

Charles stopped listening to Logan’s grumbles when he saw Scott and Jean. “Logan, if you would be so kind as to help Bobby in the dinning hall?” Charles sleighed away down the mansion’s hall.

Logan grumbled some more and walked into Frosty the Iceman was decking the halls with snow. Logan moved to help, keeping pace despite his tights riding up

 **Prepped and Ready**  
Scott was getting pretty agitated; he kept fiddling with his nose knob.  
“Calm your mind,” Charles said from his decked out sleigh-chair. “We will be underway soon.” Wanda was prepping the magic dust jet as the young mutants dawdled into the hanger.  
Bobby was clearing the runway but his buttons kept popping off his hood, and the young mutant reindeer squad were cackling every time Bobby ran after his accoutrements.  
"Xmas-men, assemble."  
The young mutant reindeer squad lined up and Welferine clipped Scott's Rudolph name badge whilst he roll-called the Xmas-men. Charles rolled aboard the jet. Christmas was on.

 **Felafel and Such**  
Kitty glared at Scott. Ororo’s face was blossoming red, and her stormy hair whipped around the jet’s cabin.  
The entire Xmas-men were frozen in a series of horrified stares directed at Scott.  
Warren’s wings were immobile for the first time since he joined the team. Rogue had halted mid-nail file and Pietro had completed stopped dashing about everywhere. Kurt looked up from attempting to twirl Jubilee’s short hair around his tail.  
Kitty had just calmed Storm enough to quell her from unleashing her fury upon Scott, when Alex piped up, “Why’d you have to call her a Donner Kebab, Scott?”

 **Special Delivery**  
Scott led the team in the suburbs; Charles directed proceedings from the jet. Pietro dashed into every second home as soon as Kitty had danced through the front door. Kurt pranced into the houses, the presents strapped to his back held in place with his tail.  
Storm shielded Warren as he hovered over the houses with chimneys to pass down the presents. Alex ate the cookies and left a trail of comet sized crumbs on each plate. He made Jubilee blitz the carrots until they looked as if a deer had chowed down.  
They had fourteen countries left in Europe.

 **Welcome Wagon**  
Erik was still in a snit when the Xmas-men jet arrived home. It probably had something to do with Welferine announcing upon their return “Santa has landed. Mrs Claus to the Hanger”.  
Charles rolled down the ramp with the happy team flanking his sides. The team broke away from their leaders to celebrate a successful night. Charles watched them go with a smile. He positively beamed when he reached a scowling Erik, who plucked the lopsided Christmas hat off of Charles’ head.  
“Welcome home, love.” Erik murmured into his ear.  
Charles’ mind wrapped around Erik’s thoughts and whispered, _Merry Christmas_.

**Author's Note:**

> And for those of you playing at home:  
> Xavier – Santa  
> Erik – Mrs Claus (and not happy about it)  
> Logan – Head Elf (whose tights ride up too often)  
> Bobby (Iceman) – Frosty the Snowman  
> Jean – Elf  
> Scott – Rudolph  
> Angel (Warren) – Cupid  
> Storm – Donner  
> Rogue – Vixen  
> Havoc – Comet  
> Quicksilver – Dasher  
> Jubilee – Blitzen  
> Shadowcat – Dancer  
> Nightcrawler – Prancer  
> Scarlett Witch (Wanda) – Head of Magic Dust Division


End file.
